gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNY-004F Gundam Plutone Type-F
With the 5th Generation Gundams taking priority, Celestial Being found itself lacking a competent mobile suit force. CB engineers decided to revive some previous Gundams. CB decided to revive theGNY-004 Gundam Plutone, overhaul it, and re-designate it the GNY-004F Gundam Plutone Type-F. Thus far the unit has only been used by Fon Spaak. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Type-F is the enhanced form of Plutone and is a major improvement as Celestial Being engineers decided to modify and enhance it with spare components fromGNZ-001 GRM Gundam, GN-008 Seravee Gundam, and CB-002 Raphael Gundam. After successfully integrating their components, Plutone was officially re-dubbed Gundam Plutone Type-F. For power, Plutone utilizes recently made GN Drive, similar to those of the 00QanT, constructed by a group of engineers who remained at Jupiter to construct more drives for Celestial Being. This new drive is more compact and has higher output. In terms of upgrades and enhancements, Plutone is more combat-efficient in battle as it has both greater GN particle capacity and utility than its previous incarnations. Celestial Being engineers replaced the old GN Condensers and such with newer miniaturized systems taken from Gundam Harute, giving it's GN Condensers the ability to hold larger amounts of particles (over twice as much) than the original's. This also applies to the GN Verniers as well as the GN Particle Distribution system as a whole. Allowing Plutone better control of its GN particles for weapons and systems. One of the biggest changes from the original was the removal of the external power lines. As stated above, Plutone's GN Particle distribution mechanism that previously used the'' GN Power Lines'' has been replaced with more advanced direct body system used in more recent suits. The Type-F features improved versions of it's predessor's weapons inluding a pair of variable GN Beam Sabers, a GN Beam Rifle, and a GN Mega Launcher from the GRM Gundam. Also added was close-range offensive system known as the GN Crush System, developed from the GN Field. And for defence, the Type-F carries a standard GN Shield with added particle emitters. Another system carried over from the original is the GN Field. CB Engineers have improved upon it using data from the 3.5 and 4th generation gundams, greatly increasing it's strength. Despite Plutone's age, these upgrades make it more than capable of combat against the ESF's new mobile suits. Armaments ;*GN Beam Saber :Like the original, the Type-F has a GN Beam Saber stored in each knee. Unlike the second and third generation gundam's the lengths of the beam blades can be adjusted depending on the situation. ;*GN Mega Launcher : A large cannon that is carried in the left hand. A triple function weapon, the GN Mega Launcher can function as either a set of 2 linked GN Beam Rifles, a GN Beam Cannon, or a chargeable GN Beam Cannon similar to Virtue's Burst Mode which has an incredibly long range and high destructive capabilities. Like Virtue, a charge time is necessary for high destructive power shots, however in exchange the weapon has the power to go through a GN Field. Even when the charge shot is not used the GN Mega Launcher has enough range and power to completely destroy a battleship long before they reach a range they can counter attack. Additionally when using standard attacks the recharge rate is much faster than the Virtue's GN Bazooka. ;*GN Beam Rifle : Stored on the rear waist armor as a back-up weapon, should the GN Mega Launcher be lost of destroyed. The same rifle used by Raphael, it was built from the recycled GN Rifle of the GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh, and was improved with updated crystal sensors. The beam rifle also has the beam bayonet function of Nadleeh's Beam Rifle to quickly switch from ranged to melee combat without switching weapons. ;*GN Shield : A standard GN Shield is carried in the right hand. Similar to the GRM Gundam's. Like other GN shields, it is used to block incoming attacks. This particular shield has particle field emitters inside of it to add to the strength of Plutone's GN Field for enhanced defense. A new feature, however, is the GN Crush System which can release a massive burst of GN Particles from the shield's emitters with enough force to impale a mobile suit. System Features ;*GN Crush System :A new offensive system recently developed by CB Engineers. When activated, the particle emitters in the Type-F's GN Shield release a powerful burst of GN Particles, which are then focused and compressed into a short-range blast powerful enough to cruch E-Carbon. ;*Core Fighter :The Plutone is the first Gundam to be equipped with a Core Fighter. In case of emergencies, the pilot can eject the cockpit along with the GN Drive and the clavical antennas to form a Core Fighter. The concept of an escape unit was carried over with the GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh. Unlike the original's core fighter, the Type-F's has the ability to generate a GN Field around itself for protection while escaping. The field can also be used for ramming attacks. ;*Quantum Brainwave Control System :QBCS is a combination of unified mental control between a computer and it's user. Its an advanced form of mental network control. As innovators were still rare at the time the Type-F was designed to be used by either a normal human or an innovator. *Optical Camouflage :Optical Camouflage uses a holographic projection system that creates an illusionary image of its surroundings to avoid visual detection, a form of invisibility. The camouflage isn't a true invisibility cloak, rather, an advanced grid projection system to blend in its surroundings like a chameleon. The system was developed by Celestial Being and was installed into several of their Gundams, ships, resource satellites for infiltration and stealth purposes. *GN Field :The field is created by concentrating enough GN particles within a local area of space. The GN particles are shaped and focused into a spherical form for full defensive coverage over the unit(s). When the GN particles concentrate enough, the particles become dense enough to resist intense temperatures, physically repel most ballistic weapons, or even stop particle beams. ;*GN Reflector :A GN Field-like defense system. However, instead of simply blocking the enemy's particle beams with a higher concentrated particle field, the system is capable of bending the enemy's beam away from the MS. New advances in GN-Tech allow the GN reflector to not only bend the beams away the Type-F, but also aim them at the enemy that fired them. ;*Trans-Am System ;*Miniature Veda Terminal History Plutone Type-F made it's debut along side CB-0000G/C-F Reborns Gundam Type-F just before the Old Human Faction betrayed the ESF. A group of A-LAWS remnants consisting of fourGNX-704T Ahead's , eight GNX-609T GN-XIII's and two Baikal-class carriers launched an attack on a resource satellite near the high orbital station. For this mission, Fon's role was simply to observe from a distance how effective the Reborns and it's pilots were in combat. Towards the end however, Fon grew bored and decided to get rid of the carriers using a charge shot from Plutone's GN Mega Launcher as a way of relieving his boredom. After the Reborn's finished the remaining mobile suits both gundams returned to base. Gallery GN Mega Launcher.gif|GN Mega Launcher GN Beam Rifle.gif|GN Beam Rifle GN Shield.gif|GN Shield Category:Mobile Suits Category:Mnzombie